Home
by Daddy Elric
Summary: Ed's sick. Rose cares for him. Oneshot. EdOC, to spite a friend of Ours.


Oneshot spree! Hokay, this fic is going to be a collection of oneshots. The second chapter is already known; it's Gloom. Read that already, have you? You can sod off.

Mainly We did this.. to piss Rose off. 3 She haaaaaaaates when Ed and.. well, Rose.. get paired together.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own... pretty much all this stuff. Well, We do own the fics. None of the characters, though. (Except Lieutenant Rubens, the backstabbing double agent for both Roy and Ed. And Greed, who may show up at one point or another.) We don't even own Rose! She belongs to a friend of Ours (**Rose and Seleen** here on FF. net.) She's not Roze, don't you worry about that. She's Roy's niece.

Sometimes other characters from other series will make appearances, so keep your eyes open! We don't own them either. Ah, We don't own Fall Out Boy's "Dance Dance", either. You should know that by now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**HOME**_

A cough, then a rattling sigh as the blonde slouched in his bed. He was sick, obviously.

He wasn't happy about it, either. Because the thing was...

Edward Elric did not _get_ sick. And that was final.

He'd moved in with Rose and the Taisa. Rose had said something about them "getting to know each other better". They'd finally agreed after much thought (more like bickering, but who was keeping track?). Rose had been happy her two favorite men were finally together. (This fact, of course, didn't stop them from being both painfully superficial when she was around and arguing when she wasn't.) He hadn't needed to worry about Aru, who had moved back to Risembool with Winry.

This was one of those times where he was being "taken care of": Rose would sit by the bedside and talk to him. Mostly they talked about alchemy, but sometimes they talked about Roy, the military, or each other. It didn't really matter.

Now was one of those slight moments where Rose was gone to get something. (Usually soup, but either way, it didn't matter to Edward, since he couldn't taste it anyway.) Therefore, instead of sitting up, Edward was slouching in bed, eyes threatening to fall shut once more. Rose probably wouldn't like it if he were to push himself into staying up just to speak with her, but the rosy-haired girl could do nothing to stop him.

The room flickered as he blinked groggily, then went fully black as the elder Elric brother fell back to sleep.

/I'm two quarters and a heart down/

Footsteps as Rose made her way back with a tray of soup, a sandwich and (although she knew he'd refuse it) a glass of milk. (She'd probably end up drinking that, she thought with a smile.) Blue eyes scanning the floor absently for anything she might trip on, she opened the door once again to find herself in the vicinity of a sleeping Edward. So he'd finally exhausted himself, hm? She knew it'd happen. She didn't mind, but Rose wasn't so approving of him pushing himself like that.

She sat herself down beside the bed once more, placing the tray on the table and watching him calmly. He looked a lot more... innocent when he was asleep, she found, with his mouth half open and his eyes shut lightly, giving the deceiving look that he was only sleeping lightly. It reminded her of a small child. (Though Edward would positively _murder _her if she said that to him.)

He grunted.

Rose looked up, blinking. Was anything wrong? No, it didn't look like it, but.. Edward was shifting uncomfortably. He'd taken out his hair from its braid and it was strewn atop the pillow, glinting softly in the light.

Nothing wrong with him?

Okay.

She made to slump in the chair, but the boy shifted, rolling onto his side. He didn't sleep like that unless something was wrong, she knew. He always slept on his back. By now he was curled into a ball. She wouldn't have thought much of it, but he was shaking. "Ed?"

He didn't reply, just curled tighter into his ball.

Without a thought, her hand moved toward his face. He was feverish, so.. maybe a nightmare brought on by the fever? Sounded logical to the girl. She'd do her best to help him, though.

He groaned again, mumbling something this time. Rose instinctively leaned in to hear whatever it was. A simple "no" was uttered. Over and over again. She had to wonder what he was dreaming. It was some sort of nightmare, to be certain, but.. What was he thinking of that would cause him so much pain? His expression was one of... terror? Horror? Both? She couldn't place it.

"NO!"

/And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds../

She was shaken out of her wondering when the elder Elric simply roared that one syllable. "Ed? Ed... calm down," she managed to mutter.

His eyes snapped open, but he didn't seem to recognize Rose for a moment. "M-Mom?"

She shook her head. "No.."

Edward looked down, frowning. He'd realized where he was. "Oh..."

Rose looked worried, noted the clammy blonde, sitting up and slumping in his bed. He'd nearly fallen out, he saw now; he was on the edge of the bed. He moved toward the center some, so he wouldn't fall, and looked down, gritting his teeth. What he'd seen...

"Ed?"

He looked over to Rose, who was still looking concerned. "Yeah?"

"Are... are you alright?"

The worry in her voice nearly made him choke. "No," replied Edward finally. "I..."

"Had a nightmare?"

Damn straight, he had.

/These words are all I have so I'll write them/

She'd gotten him to tell her, though he wasn't very eager to. He'd ended up... crying silent tears, ones that weren't obvious in his voice. They were there on his face, though, gleaming in his eyes as he spilled the information in one memory dump that cascaded and drowned him in horror. His worst fears... things not even Aru knew.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked finally, after he'd finished.

A simple "mmhmm" was enough for her, and she stood, taking the tray in her hands once more. "I'll go warm it up," she announced, executing an about-face and leaving the room.

Edward watched her go, the ghost of a warm smile lighting up his tearstained face a moment. Home, hm? He liked it.

/So you need them just to get by.../

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry, a bit of Crybaby!Ed there. -sweatdrop- Those were three things We'd wanted to do, though, so they're all done! Now to get to work on the barfic.. xD


End file.
